Performance Standards
by DreamFighterInfinite
Summary: Luka and Gakupo...in a car...nine hours...


A/N: Ok, first time writing a romantic LukaxGakupo fic...LEZ DO THIS THING!

Shoutout to KaleiDoVi for the inspiring pep talk~!

"Dammit, Kamui! Leave me alone!"

And, thus, it began. My 9-hour hell.

_Tell me again, Meiko, you drunken wench, why I have to take Gakupo with me in THIS car instead of you._

9 grueling hours on our way to Orlando, Florida, to perform at Epcot to introduce our new technological music.

_Oh, joy...Why couldn't Meiko just have let me squeeze in the trunk?_

_See? I'd rather die than be in the same air-space as this annoying, clingy, tall, sexy, purp-_

_Wait._

_What?_

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?_

_There is no way that I could ever be even the slightest bit attracted to this jerk. He's just...annoying. No. Fucking. Way. Why am I even thinking about this? Oh, wait I'm not._

"I just wanted to strike up a conversation to dull that silence."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your beautiful eyes. Or maybe your smile, your luscious lips, your silky hair, your-"

"HEY! Not about me, you hentai!"

"I am not a hentai! I am just enthralled by your luminous, resonating beauty!"

"..." I returned my concentration to the road.

_Did he really think I was so beautiful? What's wrong with him? Is he just trying to get laid?_

"Luka? Please? I'm sowwee~ Just talk?"

"Let's talk about you. See how you like it!"

"Luka wants to talk about me~? So, are you finally accepting my feelings~?" he said with a sly smile spreading over his mouth.

"I am not! I don't like YOU!"

Gakupo was taken aback by this. "Then who?"

_I like this game, let's keep him guessing! _

"I'm not going to tell you," her grin spread to match the one that was on his face. She turned and saw his had been replaced by one of concern and hurt. Unknowingly, my smile faded as well, and I turned back.

"Guess."

"Kaito?"

"No."

"Len?"

"No!"

"Then who else?"

"Well...no one. I was just making conversation..."

"Oh!"

I felt the excitement slowly rush into him. It made me smile to imagine him running around spazzing over everything I touched. It was kind of...cute. I blushed to myself. Unfortunately for me, Gakupo saw.

"Luka? Your face is so flushed, are you okay?"

I lost it.

"I am fine!" I exploded into a hot mess. My face was bright-red and I nearly screamed my status. His eyes widened and a smile crept its way onto his lips.

"Are you sure? You've been going through so many distinct mood swings. Is Luka on her p-"

"Don't. Say. It."

"PEEERRRRRRRRR-"

"No."

"-RIIIIIIIIII-"

"No!"

"OOOOOO-mg we're on a bridge~!"

"Dammit, Kami!"

_Oh, shit._

"Kami? Kami? I HAVE A PET NAME!"

"Everyone calls you that!"

"But you don't! Luka, I just want you to love me. I know you don't. Nevermind, since all you want to do is hurt me, I'll just wallow in silence."

"Gakupo. Don't. I'm not going to take this guilt-trip shit."

"Don't worry about me, Luka. At the next gas station, I'll go to the back seat. Oh, look, there's one."

"What's with your sudden change of demeanor! Now look who's mood-swinging!"

"Luka, just get to the gas station."

That was the last straw! I pulled the car to a stop and drove onto the shoulder.

"Luka, the gas stati-"

That's all he managed to get out before I pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. I didn't know what I was thinking, but it felt so right. I finally pulled away and let him gasp for air.

"L-Lu-Luka..."

"Gakupo."

"What?"

"Ga-ku-po."

"What do you- oh..."

"Ahem...sorry, I don't know what overcame me..."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it happened."

"Gakupo..."

I grabbed him back to me and kissed him. I pulled him closer and closer.

"HEY, SOUL SISTER~!"

"AH!" Gakupo and I jumped and screamed in unison.

"Sorry, it seems my elbow hit the radio."

"Crap! We need to get moving!"

"Let's go, Lu-Lu!"

"Lu-Lu?"

"Pet name fail?"

"Pet name fail. Call me 'koibito' for now."

"Okay, sweetheart." he winked.

"Okay, let's get going. I wanna get there before Meiko-chan!"

"Hai!"

A/N: That's enough for now...I'm hungry...BAI~!


End file.
